xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Xunon Vega Chapter? - Tales of Zecro
Zecro was running on space itself toward his opponent. A darkness infused force raised from the ground knocking Zecro back. "Ahhhhh!" A bunch of force started to come toward him but Zecro started to teleport through the fabrics of space and time. But the force was so fast it was able to catch up with him. Zecro started manipulating light countering each projectile that came toward him. Then he pulled out is Indefinite and started to deflect them by smacking them away quickly. "It seems he is way faster than the speed of light just like me." All of the projectile surrounded him and Zecro stood there looking at them. As they came toward him a projectile shield destroyed them all. Zecro flipped his Indefinite that was shaped in a staff then shot out a spiritual emission wave of light force at his opponent but he quickly countered Zecro's force with darkness. The two clashed but Zecro's energy spreaded around his opponent in different directions counterattacking a seal on him. Zecro slammed his fist into the ground sealing his opponent, but the opponent did not give and started to increase the intensity of his power by powering up. His power amplified so much his arm was able to break through the seal but it wasn't enough to get out of it. Zecro then looked at him powering up a sphere of energy and through it at him. "I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" Shouts the opponent. Zecro caught up to the projectile and harnessed it into his palm charging toward him. The two then clashed fist to fist grunting in the process. "AHHHHHH" "EAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Zecro was amplifying his energy so much his eye started to emit to a red color and the darkness started to spread over his body. "Tempest Luminous!" Everything around them started to be break. Multiple galaxies, space and time itself started shattering. Zecro opened his eyes finding himself in another reality. Zecro looks up seeing a incarnation of Renigald. "It must end here Renigald!" ' The two started to charge at each other, Zecro pulling out his Indefinite clashing it with Renigald's blade that he unsheathed. The two started to fence back and forth exchanging casual yet devastating blows at each other. Zecro's Indefinite was shaped in a sword and gun type weapon that would shoot while he slashes. The two backed off from each other seeing who could land a blow on each other the fastest and Renigald cut off Zecro's arm while Zecro did the same. Renigald smiled with blood coming out his mouth. He pointed toward Zecro and a group of Edora creature would flee upon him. Zecro then pointed his Indefinite to the sky then slamming it to the ground creating a shockwave that blew out everything in his path. "Its over." Zecro then woke up into another reality seeing the girl he met from the kingdom. "Hey?" "Huh who's there?" "Don't tell me you've been out here waiting for me all night?" "Shall I summon the guards?" "Hmph." "I'm not going to let you kill my king no matter how charming you try to be." "Charming, it seems your finally coming to your senses." "I hope to negotiate in terms of peace." "All this worrying its going to give you crusade." Zecro pulls out a flower and she looks at him being suprised. Zecro smiles looking at her intently. "I prefer a women with a smile on her face." The girl starts to blush. The reality changes to where she is seen dead. The king is seen in front of Zecro saying his last words before dead. "Protect this kingdom, protect it with your dear life." "But I can revive you all!" They disappear. "I won't let her bury her dreams." Zecro is now seen walking through a forest in a different reality. "Listen Zecro, I saw him he's hear I'm just making sure you got fair warning, he's looking for you, you'll understand when you meet him." Exodus's voice was heard. He walked into a building seeing LAVEI standing there. "LAVEI!" Zecro charges toward him flipping into the air diving down to punch him. But Lavei easily swifted away from him then slashed his sword at him but Zecro paired against it with his left arm. The two started to throw blows at each other clashing with each hit. "Is that how you are going greet me Zecro?" "Wow, I always knew this who you really were!" "Long time no see." "I will never forgive you Lavei, you attempted to kill my mother but failed not knowing what our race was capable of!" "Zecro!" He jumped in the air coming down with his sword but Zecro countered it with his forearm and flung him back. "Idiot." Zecro summoned a darkness infused dragon at Lavei but he froze it and it shattered. "What the..how you?" The two then collided in element light-darkness and darkness. They continued to d